A GF's Day Off
by Alf Jr
Summary: What do GF's do on their day off?


A GF's Day Off By Alf Jr. 

Ifrit sat at the bar, a cold beer in his right hand. His left arm was wrapped lightly around Shiva's shoulders. "Come on, baby," he said. "You know you can't resist a man like me." "Wanna bet?" she said. She raised her hands and sent a blast of ice right into his eyes. Shiva stood up and retreated to the rest room to puke. Ifrit got back onto his feet and steadied himself against the bar. "Love hurts, don't it?" asked the bartender. "Who asked you, Gilgamesh?" Ifrit snapped as he sat back down. "Just making some friendly conversation," said Gigamesh, and he turned back to wiping the spilled beer off the counter. 

Bahamut stood in the doorway of the bar, with his arms folded across his chest and his wings wrapped around his body like a sleeping bat. "I'm sorry," he said. "I can't let you in." "What do you mean?" asked Carbuncle, feeling a little insulted. "You're minors." "Minors!?" snapped Cactuar. "We're GF's, akin to Gods! We're ageless. How do you figure that we're minors!" "You haven't been junctioned yet. Until that happens, you're minors." Carbuncle, Cactuar, Moomba, Boko, and Minimog looked at each other, sighed, and turned away to find a Chuck E. Cheese's. "Go, baby, go!" yelled Quezacotl. He had fifty Gil riding on this fight and he was not about to lose to Phoenix, of all people. Cerberus and Angelo had been at it for almost an hour now, and although the manager had long ago prohibited betting on dog fights in his bar (let alone having dog fights in his bar), they weren't about to let that stop them. Doomtrain, who had been elected to be the referee, sat idly by as Cerberus's three heads dodged and jumped at and around Angelo's small body. However, Angelo did manage to get a hold of Cerberus's tail at one point and throw him, but that only gave him the advantage until Cerberus cast Triple on himself. As Cerberus prepared another attack, a soft beeping noise was heard. "Damn it," he said. "Time out. My pager is going off." He took his pager off his collar and looked at it. "Oh no, it's that Zell guy again. I'll be right back." He turned and walked out into the street. "Ah man!" said Phoenix. "It was just getting good too." Phoenix and Quezacotl retreated to their table. "Hey, waitress!" yelled Quezacotl. Eden turned around to face him. "Yes, sir?" she replied. "Two more beers," he said. "Very well, sir." She turned back to the bar and relayed the order to Gilgamesh. 

Odin sat straight up on the stool. In his right hand was a tall glass of red wine. His left arm stood akimbo on his hip. He was the perfect picture of the uptight Wall Street banker with a bug in his ass. Diablos, drunk as usual, was desperately trying to make semi-pleasant conversation. But once he found that Odin wasn't listening anymore, he started to sing instead. Nobody knows... How dry I am...

"No, no, no..." said a voice next to him. "You've got it all wrong." "What do you know, Sacred." He sanpped. "I know more than you. Right bro?" "Uh, right," said Minotaur. "Oh, yeah?" said Diablos. "Yeah," said the Brothers together. Odin just rolled his eyes and took another sip of the wine, which irritated his ulcer but he drank it anyway. 

Pandemona, who was in charge of all the music in the place, began to play Mr. Roboto. Doomtrain and Alexander immediately jumped up and began to do the robot, since it was the only dance they could do. Back at the bar, Ifrit had overstepped his bounds again and picked a fight, with two people! Leviathan and Griever had been busy trying to pick up Siren, but she ran away from all of them as soon as Ifrit joined in. In a drunken stupor, the three of them began to exchange threats, curses, and soon punches. Leviathan withdrew from the fight early to avoid any trouble and ordered another glass of water. 

Gilgamesh took up Ifrit by the ears and threw him out the door. He landed face down in a puddle. A black limo pulled up to the curb and the window rolled down. There was a long green face staring at him. "Hello," said Tonberry. "Ugh," said Ifrit. "Need help?" "No thanks." "Okay, see ya." The window rolled up as Tonberry pulled his head back into the car and the longest of his gold chains clanked against the window. Ifrit had time to notice that both Siren and Shiva were in the car, each with an arm around Tonberry. 


End file.
